the_resistancesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cancerous2/Page
THE RESISTANCE "Together, we can build a resistance stronger than you could ever imagine." SYPNOSIS | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} RULES General Policy 1). Do not harass and bully another person. This is a huge "no" in The Resistance and we will not let any harassment slide 2). Be polite and kind to other people 3). Discrimination of any sort (Racism, sexism, homophobia, etc.) is not tolerated. It's good to have different opinions, but please do not express these as they can offend some users. 4). Do. Not. Create. Drama. 5). We accept double-grouping. You can be in as many groups as you would like and still be in TR. 6). You can have 2 OCS, you can choose to only have 1 OC if you can not handle 2. Use these 2 OCS equally. 7). Your characters have to be realistic. They can't have pink fur and rainbow eye colors. Make everything about your character realistic. Eye color, fur coat, backstory, etc. 8). Please do not use borders for your roleplay. Such as "Xx, Vv, etc." Write your roleplay as if it was a book. Grammar and everything else. Roleplay in third person. 9). Please try your hardest on grammar. Don't misspell every other word in your roleplay. No one will understand you! Your style must be traditional. No vocab or wolf lang. 10). Do not use emoticons in your roleplay. Such as "XD, :D, etc." Like stated up above, write your roleplay as if it was a book. 11). Your character is allowed to have capes, scarfs, or flower crown. Discord Policy ''' 5). No NSFW roleplay and images. 6). Swearing is okay in both general and roleplay channels. 7). Do not @everyone. 8). No flooding and spamming LORE '''The Norm The Resistance is very close together, even though they are two different species of animals. They are over-protective of their group. At a young age Trainee's are told to put TR over themselves. They are over protective of each other because they have nothing else to look forward to. They are completely out of reach from any other groups. Fighters are usually always at the border, taking shifts because TR doesn't want any visitors. Cave Rumors have spread about a cave close to camp. If two wolves enter at the crack of morning they will be able to see paintings of other groups who were there before them. Paintings that looked like they were talking to two wolves, crying for help. Entering alone at the crack of morning shows a different painting. It shows a slash on mini clans and packs while one group with cats and wolves stood right next to them, only a line separating them. What could this possibly mean? Cherry Tree Rumors have spread about a cherry tree that rests on top of a small hill in the forest. It is said that if two cats meet under the tree at exactly midnight they would live a long life and they would have good luck for 7 years. Come alone at midnight and bad luck is with you for 7 years. When two cats meet under the tree they will be given a life of wealth. No one they love will die and they will die with an easy death. The two cats will be madly in love, their relationship lasting a life time. Those who come alone experience much of the opposite. They are treated poorly and the worst of the worst comes to them. Flowers Members give each other flowers for good luck. They are given mostly to Elites and Seniors. They are also given to Queens when their kits are born for good luck and to members who got promoted to a new rank. When a member dies it is respectful to drop off white flowers next to their body. MEMBERS Leader (2/2) Litte / Cancerous2#0548 / Female / Feline Sin / Pidge.exe#4385 / Male / Canine Second In Command (2/2) Brook / AmethystPetal#7810 / Female / Feline Roulette / Moony#8072 / Male / Canine Medic (2/4) Mackerel / Suntail#2373 / Male / Feline Quinn / Quinn#6407 / Male / Canine -- / -- / -- / -- -- / -- / -- / -- Elite (0/Xx) -- / -- / -- / -- Senior (0/Xx) -- / -- / -- / -- Trainer (0/10) -- / -- / -- Hunter (2/Xx) Amelia / Nesquik#2203 / Female / Feline Peril / GalaxyWolf23#9136 / Female / Canine Fighter (0/Xx) -- / -- / -- / -- Trainee (0/10) -- / -- / -- / -- Baby (1/12) Olivekit / tortuga#6590 / Female / Feline Elder (1/Xx) Captain Grey / ew that kid#3441 / Male / Feline Queen (0/5) -- / -- / -- / -- SHOP The shop is where you can buy certain things with marks. Marks are things you earn by roleplaying, helping out new members,etc. What You Can Earn Going to roleplay: 1 mark Showing a new member around: 2 marks Training an apprentice: 3 marks Going on 4 border patrols: 4 marks Getting up to 10 pieces of prey: 5 marks What To Buy A one strap bag: Holds up to 3 items! 5 marks Herbs: Learn basic medicinal knowledge! 7 marks Coming soon... JOINING FORM Name: ''' '''Discord: Rank: ''' '''Gender: Species: Appearance: Accessories: Personality: ''' '''Roleplay Example: Second OC Name: Discord: Rank: Gender: Species: Appearance: Accessories: Personality: Current OC: ~~ '''RANKS OPEN FOR JOINING: '''1 full-medic, 2 apprentice medics, Senior, Trainer, Hunter, Fighter, Trainee, Elder, Baby, Queen '''RANKS NOT OPEN FOR JOINING: '''Leader (Canine / Feline), Second In Command (Canine / Feline), Elite TR does not accept alliances. Please tell one of the higher ranks if you are going to be leaving. SPECIAL THANKS Home Page Coder: Starburt4106 Artist: Herecomesdatraven Artist: Foxfaith Artist: Lost In The Mist Artist: TreeSmoothie Artist: TheCrownedKitty Artist: Donutkitten Artist: AmethystPetal Artist: Towhee Artist: Foxsoulz Artist: Cancerous2 Proofreader: Gathering Twilight Proofreader: Jammer2vfbq Proofreader: Dandeliøn Coder: ASombody OC Format: Medtroopolis Writer: TheHailStørmery Writer: Brdese CONTACT |200px}} |200px}} |200px}} |200px}} |200px}} |200px}} |200px}} |200px}} Category:Blog posts